


Have a Cup of Tea, my Number...and probably my Heart

by charlottefrey



Series: charlotte-freys advent calendar [16]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff ahead, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:17:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2776085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Accidentally ending up at the same table in a crowded cafe insp: http://fassbender-mcavoyobsessed.tumblr.com/post/89193792100#notes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have a Cup of Tea, my Number...and probably my Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god i hate my computer, it's like the most shittiest thing ever build. Takes hours to get what i want aaargggh!!  
> With another one of my random appearances... (and the mistake in the title corrected XD)

Both smiled at the awkwardness of their meeting. Thorin shifted on the bench and the smaller man sat down.

   “Sorry, but I really need a hot cup of tea at the moment.” The black haired man shook his head, ponytail shaking.

   “It’s alright. I’ve been out there myself.” He laughed dryly and directed his attention back at his book and took a sip from his coffee. The moist, hot air in the café had given him a slight headache, but he wanted to finish this chapter, desperately wanting to know, what was going to happen to his favourite character.

   “Game of Thrones.” The other man, a small guy with blondish curls and green eyes said.

   “Yeah. Do you know?”

   “I’ve been reading it, but to be honest, I quite lost track of the events.” He laughed. “And I have not much time anymore.”

   “How so?” The other man’s tea arrived and the waitress, a woman with short blonde hair and glasses shot them a look, grinning like a child at Christmas.

   “Uhm…I need to read lot’s of books for my work and I don’t have the bloody nerve to read at home something as complicated as Game of Thrones. I tried the TV-series, but a friend told me, there would be a lot of changes in the upcoming series.”

   “Yeah, I heard that.” Thorin put his book on the table, feeling awkward. “What are you working as?”

   “Teacher…or well I am on the way of being one.” The other man laughed and put honey into his tea. “It’s a lot of work and it’s bloody exhausting.”

   “Then why are you doing it?” Thorin asked.

   “I love to work with children and to be frank, there are so many bad teachers, that I don’t want the next generation to have them.” Thorin laughed.

   “That reminds me of the time, when I was still in school and we had this woman, who was terrifying. We were in second grade and she was a bloody dragon in human form.” Thorin shook his head, picking up his mug. When he had put it down, a hand reached over the table.

   “Bilbo Baggins.” The man smiled. “I feel weird talking to you, without knowing your name.”

   “Thorin Oakenshield.” Smiling, the dark haired took the offered hand and shook it.

   “What do you do for a living?” Bilbo asked, blowing on his hot tea.

   “Goldsmith.” He sad, feeling himself blush. Such a boring job.

   “Really?” Bilbo’s eyes widen and he smiled. “That’s a pretty old job isn’t it? Needing a lot of patience and concentration?” Thorin smiled.

   “It’s my grandfather business and my father has followed him, so I am following my father. It’s hard and annoying at times, but I still like it quite a lot.” Bilbo came a bit closer, when the volume in the café increased.

   “So it’s family business?”

   “Pretty much.” Bilbo nodded and smiled.

   “Was it your father’s wish that you continue the business?”

   “Not really, he just wanted us to be happy. But growing up with gems and gold made me think from the beginning on, that my live would be only perfect, if I’d become a goldsmith as my father.” Thorin shrugged and noticed, that Bilbo now sat right beside him, face now closer than ever.

   “My father was a baker, but no one wanted me to be that. Though I still enjoy baking, I couldn’t live with standing up so damn early every day.” Bilbo wrinkled his nose and though Thorin hated such comments, he laughed, it fitted for this man.

   “But teacher is not a better option, when it comes to standing up early.” Thorin joked.

   “Well, I can sleep at least until seven. My father used to stand up around three in the morning.”

   “Do you live close to your school?”

   “Pretty much. But still far enough away, so the students wouldn’t notice.” Bilbo said and grinned. The waitress suddenly came over.

   “Hey there guys. Would it be alright if you left in a few minutes, ‘cause there are lots of people who’d like to have your table. I am truly sorry for kicking you out, but business is business.”

   “Oh yes, of course.” Bilbo looked to Thorin and he nodded.

   “It’s okay. We are finished anyway.” They paid and left.

   “Well then.” Bilbo said, his scarf hiding most of his face.

   “Here’s my number.” Thorin held a piece of paper. Bilbo blushed and took it. Then Thorin smiled, waved and left.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, giving kudos and commenting <3  
> Have a wonderful 15th of December!


End file.
